Moving On
by Sunni
Summary: Abby helps Carter shop for a new car, and grow closer to each other in the process.


****

Title: Moving On

****

By: Lanie

****

Category: JC/AL, Humor/Romance

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never have, never will. tears I promise to return them in the state they were lent out to me. 

****

Spoilers: Everything up till "Lockdown" (season 8 finale). 

****

Summary: Carter and Abby shop for a new car, and grow closer to each other in the process. 

****

Notes: My first ER fic is a Carby. Go figure. Be honest. I won't break. **Props to my beta, Pix.** Send feedback to mksid@shaw.ca. 

John Carter stood outside her apartment and rapped his knuckles twice on the door in front of him. Smiling at the muffled noises and curses that emanated from within, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, waiting. Seconds later the door opened with a 'whoosh' and she stood before him, one hand on her hip, hair tussled around her shoulders, panting lightly. 

"You're early. How'd you get here so fast?"

John raised his eyebrows and shook his head, chuckling. "Good morning to you, too, Abby." He looked beyond her into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

Abby frowned and followed John's gaze. "Umm… No. I was just… " Looking back at him she smiled slightly. "Do come in, John Carter." Abby stepped to the side and motioned him in. 

John entered the foyer of her apartment but did not close the door behind him. "Are you ready?" 

"Yeah, just give me a second." Abby took off into the kitchen and John could hear her run some water in the sink. She appeared a moment later, gave a smug smile and disappeared into her bedroom. Seconds later she was rushing back into the room, purse in one hand, sunglasses in the other. "Ok."

John laughed again, and pushed back an urge to brush a lock of hair away from her eyes. "All set?" 

She paused thoughtfully for a second and jerked her head up. Leaning back, she grabbed her jacket off the back of the door. "All set." 

"Abby, it's going to be 80 degrees out." He said as he stepped aside before she passed him. 

"What can I say…." Looking back over her shoulder, Abby winked at him. "I like to be prepared." 

John shook his head as he followed her out, shutting the door behind him.

***

"So you never answered my question." Abby said as they walked away from her building and towards the nearest El stop. She'd slipped on her sunglasses and was looking upwards, relishing in the summer sun. Even though it was barely mid-morning, it was already quite warm. 

John looked over and took in the woman walking beside him. God, she sure did look good in the sunlight. She looked good in pretty much any light and for a second his mind wandered as he imagined what she looked like bathed in candlelight. He snapped back to reality when she called his name. 

"Earth to Carter…"

"What?" 

"I said, how did your Jeep die, anyway?"

"Oh." John tried to hide the slight disappointment in his voice. "I really don't know. One minute I'm driving down the Eisenhower, the next I'm stalling on the Eisenhower. Not the most convenient place to stop."

Abby giggled lightly. "I'll say. So what did the garage say?" 

"That the engine compression failed. That it's a wonder it lasted this long." He looked at Abby again. "Didn't I tell you all this last night?" 

"No, Carter. Your phone call last night… At 11:30, I might add…. Consisted of asking me if I was off today. You said you needed to go car shopping and that you'd be at my place at nine a.m." She finished and continued walking not noticing that John was no longer beside her. When she did, she stopped, turned around and saw him standing several feet away. "What is it?" 

John shook his head and shortened the distance between himself and Abby. "I just blew it, didn't I? Oh wow, I'm sorry…. I wasn't thi-" 

Abby put up a hand to cut him off. "John, it's ok. Really." She smiled up at him and resumed walking. "Let's go." 

John jogged to catch up with her. "So you're not mad?"

"Mad?" She glanced at him quickly. "I'm here aren't I?"

He smiled. "Yeah, you are." 

"I'm not mad, John." Abby smirked at the way she was playing with him. The truth was, she had been a little annoyed at his late-night bellow, but she was also flattered at the same time. Flattered that he came to her when he needed help… or even when he didn't need it. He thought of her first.

"Come on. We're going to miss the next train." 

***

"I hope I'm able to find something today. I hate being without a car." 

Abby nodded as she and John descended the stairs of the El platform. "Well, with six dealerships in a two block radius, I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding anything." She stopped when they reached the bottom and looked across the street at the car lot sprawled in front of them. "Do you know what you're looking for?" 

John surveyed the lot. "Truthfully? No." He looked at Abby. "I've never actually bought a car before." 

She looked up at John with surprise. "Not even your Jeep?"

He shook his head. "Nope. A gift from my parents when I was accepted to med. school." 

"You're kidding, right?" 

John looked down with embarrassment. 

Abby shook her head in wonder. "Wow. What did you get when you graduated?" 

John looked back at Abby and shrugged. "A hearty 'Congratulations'? I don't remember." He turned his attention back to the car lot. "We might as well get on with this." 

John stepped off the curb and started to head across the street. He was surprised a moment later when Abby caught up to him and looped her arm through his, leaning in to whisper. 

"Don't worry…. I know what I'm doing. I'll get you something real good." 

***

"So… What is it I can interest you two in today?"

Stanley looked expectantly at John, who looked to Abby for a hint. Abby shrugged and looked at the dealer, who looked back at John.

"Well, I'm looking for a car. Low price, good mileage." John looked at Abby and was happy to see she was nodding her head. 

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. New? Used? Sedan? Midsize? "

"Uh…"

Abby came to his rescue. "Why don't you just show us what you've got?" She tilted her head and looked at John. Stanley looked at John for approval.

"Yeah. We'd like to see what you have available." John gave Abby a grateful smile and followed Stanley through the showroom.

***

"So, what do you think?"

"It's ok, I guess." John shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat as he sat sitting at a red light. Stan had been nice enough to let the two of them test the first car without him. Abby flipped the visor down and lifted the flap covering the mirror. A little light came on, and she pretended to express interest in her reflection.

"What's wrong with it?" 

John accelerated as soon as the light turned green. "I don't know… It's sort of … Low to the ground." 

Abby giggled. "Well, it's not an airplane, Carter." She flipped the visor back to its original position and turned her attention to the stereo. Turning the radio on, she pressed buttons to change the stations. "I wonder how the CD player works."

"We don't have a CD, so maybe it'd be better if you stopped touching…" John glanced at her as she pulled something out of her purse. "Where did you get that?"

"Home." She popped open the CD case and removed the disc. "I told you I like to be prepared."

John shook his head as he braked for another red light. Looked at her and smiled when he heard the first track begin to play. "Lifehouse?"

Abby's eyes grew wide. "So you *have* heard about them! I think they're pretty good." 

John couldn't help but laugh at her obvious contentment sitting next to him. His attention was brought back to the road, however, when he heard the wail of a horn behind him. The light had changed again and John instinctively reached down with his left hand to change gears. He sighed loudly when his hand rested on nothing. 

"I'm not used to driving an automatic."

Abby shrugged and began fiddling with the AC. "You'll get the hang of it." She sat back in her seat and looked at him with a satisfied expression. "So?"

He paused before replying. "I don't think so." 

***

Ninety minutes and two test drives later, John and Abby were standing in the second dealership of the day. Waiting for a dealer to become available, they moved around the room, admiring the newest autos displayed before them. Abby paused beside a black convertible with its top down. Gently running her hand over the leather interior, her mind wandered back to another time. She smiled at the memory of the talks they'd had in that car as they drove her mother back to Chicago. Abby sighed. It had been one of many turning points in her relationship with John Carter. She wondered if he remembered it the way she did. 

"Hey, does this bring back memories?" She called to John as she turned to face him. She was taken when she saw that he had caught the attention of one of the salesmen. He was talking rapidly, with an enthusiastic expression on his face. She walked over to the two. 

John smiled when he noticed her approach. "So really, I'm in a little bit of a situation." 

The dealer nodded. "Well, let's see what I can hook you up with. I take it you're looking for something mid-sized?" 

"Yeah. Nothing too big, nothing too small." John and Abby followed the salesman out to the car lot. 

"This is a popular model this year." The salesman indicated the car in front of him. 

John raised his eyebrows. "I've seen these… Acura, right?" 

"That's right. This is an Acura NSX." 

John looked at Abby with a proud smirk. Abby just shook her head and held a giggle. "How does it handle?" 

"Beautifully. This particular car comes fully equipped. Everything a man like you could want in a sports car. Would you like to take it for a spin?"

Abby could see John's eyes light up at the offer.

"Sure!"

The salesman looked at Abby. "Would you like to go with him?"

"I…" She looked at John, who nodded vigorously. "Sure." 

"Great, I'll just go and get the keys." 

A second later, the salesman was gone. Abby couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She covered her mouth with her hand.

John rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, John. But you should see your face right now. You're glowing!" She giggled and shook her head. "What is it with men and sports cars?" 

"Hey, I'm just having a little bit of fun." He put an arm around Abby and shifted her so she was facing the car in all its glory. "You should try it sometime." He recoiled when her elbow purposely met his side. "Ow… Ok, ok." 

***

Ten minutes later John was expertly merging the NSX onto the Eisenhower Expressway. The removable top was off and Abby could feel the rush of the air around her. She looked at John. He was in heaven. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Isn't this a great ride?"

Abby's eyes popped open at the sound of his voice. "I guess it is." 

"You guess so? Abby, this is amazing!" John was grinning from ear to ear as he maneuvered the car through the lanes of traffic. He glanced at her briefly. "Isn't it?" 

Abby was silent for a few moments as she watched John. He looked so happy, so carefree. It had been so long since she'd seen him this way. Too long. She caved. "Yeah. It really is."

John continued to grin as he drove. "So…. Where too? New York? Las Vegas? Come on, I'll take you anywhere." 

Abby laughed. "I don't think this thing has enough gas to get us out of the city." She paused as felt her stomach growl. "Maybe we should head back, though. I'm getting hungry, and you promised me lunch." 

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I did? When?"

Abby looked out the corner of her eye and grinned as she rested her head back against the seat. "Just now." 

***

John shook his head as the slipped into the booth. "Of all the places…"

Abby put on an innocent face. "What? Can I help it if I like their coffee?" She ignored the look he gave, instead pretending to be engrossed with the menu.

He was quick. "I would have thought you'd have that memorized by now."

She looked up at him and couldn't help a small smile. "I guess I always hope there'll be something new." 

"Really?" John looked at the waitress approaching their table. "Uh… Two coffees, please." He turned his attention back to Abby, his voice low, smile creeping across his face. "See now, I find that surprising because I've always thought you liked the familiarity." 

Abby blushed and put down her menu. "Ok, I give."

He nodded and put his menu on top of hers. "Let me guess. Chicken Salad?"

She laughed. "Oh, and I suppose you'll be having the grilled cheese?"

"Actually, I think I'll have a cheeseburger. I worked up a hunger on that last drive." 

"I'll bet you did." 

The waitress returned with their coffees and took their orders before disappearing again. Abby leaned back on her bench and looked out the window across the street. The ambulance bay at County was vacant of vehicles. She could see Gallant and Malik playing a game of one-on-one under the basketball net. She looked back at John and noticed that he was looking at them, too. 

She sighed and fiddled with a paper napkin. "What luck. My first Saturday off in six weeks, and the place is probably empty."

John shrugged. "Still…. " He looked back at her. "At least we're in here and not over there." 

"True. You wanna go gloat?" 

He laughed. "Maybe later." 

Abby watched him look out the window again, just as Gallant ran past Malik and did a lay up. They sat there in silence for a few moments, each enjoying their own thoughts, their company with each other. It was a familiar situation, not in the least bit awkward. Still, Abby couldn't help but end it.

"You really liked driving that car, didn't you?" She looked at John with a quizzical expression before sipping her coffee. 

He looked downwards into his own cup before replying. "It was fun." He glanced towards the door as it opened, and then back to her. "It's not really practical though. Not a commuter." 

"No, not really." Her voice was a mix of sympathy and optimism. "You'll find something."

John swallowed some coffee and cleared his throat. "I know. It's just that…"

Abby perked up, interested. "It's just that what?"

"I like what I had."

Abby laughed. "Then why all this running around trying to find another car? Why not replace the engine on the Jeep?" 

He shook his head. "No. I can't. I mean… I could. But I won't." John looked down into his cup again. "I may have liked what I had… " He looked back up at Abby. "But I also need to move on."

"Oh." Abby suddenly realized that he wasn't just talking about getting a new car. She tried to hide her disappointment.

"When I got the Jeep, I was a different person. I was this young, fresh faced kid with high ideals and big dreams. I'm not the same anymore."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "You don't have high ideals and big dreams anymore?"

"No. I mean, yes. I still have ideals and dreams. But I'm not…. I was so innocent back then. I thought that a new car meant great things. I thought that who I was, who I wanted to be… I thought that I would do great things." 

She gave in to her urge, reaching across the table and laying her hand over his. He looked at her when she spoke. "You save lives, you help people. You care. You do great things. Every day."

He smiled in response. She knew the right thing to say. His free hand came down over hers, and he squeezed it lightly. "Thank you." 

They sat together in quiet understanding for a few moments, until the waitress returned with their lunches. They ate in silence for the next few minutes, comfortable with each other. They watched a trauma pull up to the ER door across the street. John looked at Abby, one eyebrow raised. 

"Still want to go and gloat?"

Her eyes grew wide in mock astonishment. "And risk being sucked in? No sir."

They laughed together before returning to their lunches. 

***

Later on in the afternoon, John and Abby found themselves at the fourth dealership of the day, talking to Ray, their fourth salesman of the day. At the previous lot, the dealer had tried to talk John into buying a pickup truck. The man had persisted, despite John's insistence that he just was not interested in such a big vehicle. After all, he told Abby, it wasn't like he was going to spend his days off hauling furniture and bags of fertilizer. Still, John had looked a little discouraged when they'd left, but Abby was quick to reassure him that he'd find something soon. The prefect car was waiting for him, she'd said. She hadn't given up, and he shouldn't either. 

"This came in just last week." Ray said as he directed the couple to a sleek silver two-door in the corner of the lot. "It's a year old, but it's in perfect condition. Hardly any miles on it."

"Let me guess…" Abby took an opportunity to chime in. "The owner drove it only on Sundays, to go to church." 

Ray chuckled. "Actually, He used it on Saturdays, too. But he did take very good care of it."

""Then why'd he sell it?" John asked, curious as to what Ray wasn't telling him about the car. 

"Well, it's a funny story. He only had for six months. He traded it in for a larger model when his girlfriend announced she was pregnant." Ray seemed eager to dish out information on his past clients, something that John thought was odd, yet interesting at the same time. 

John looked at Abby, who shrugged. He looked back at Ray. "Can we take it for a drive?"

"Absolutely. I'll be right back." Ray slipped away into the show room, leaving Abby and John to examine the car more closely. 

"It is nice." 

"Yeah. It looks great." John was walking around the car, looking for imperfections in the paint. 

Abby peaked in the driver side window. "Does it look like something you might want?"

John righted himself and looked at Abby. "Actually, this looks like exactly what I had in mind." 

She looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

***

A short time and a test drive later, John's mind was made up. This was his car. It rode perfectly and was just the thing he needed to get him from place to place. He told Abby this, and she agreed. And so, after they'd returned, they stepped into Ray's office to begin negotiations on the price. 

Abby left the negotiations completely up to John, leaving him with only one piece of advice. "Don't settle for him. Make him settle for you." She left the office so that John and Ray could have some privacy while they dickered over the sticker price. She walked out of the showroom and outside into the lot. She wondered around the cars for a few minutes, browsing. All this car shopping had left a little longing for her own set of wheels. She smiled and shook her head at herself. What did she need a car for? She easily rode the El to and from work everyday, and she rarely traveled anywhere else, besides to the grocery store, dry cleaners and AA meetings. And even if she did ever want to do anything out of the usual, she could always call on John for a ride. After all, he did owe her for today. Lunch wasn't going to cut it. Dinner, maybe….

Standing at the edge of the lot, Abby pulled a cigarette out from her purse. After searching for her lighter, she ignited the end of the stick and inhaled a long, slow drag. She shook her head as she exhaled and looked up at the sky. In the distance she could see heavy clouds rolling in. The wind had picked up in the last several minutes. She checked her watch. Three o'clock. He had to work at eight, she knew.

He'd said he wanted to move on. A few weeks ago they'd kissed. It had been an unexpected, comforting moment, but it had carried so much emotional weight in the aftermath. They'd never talked about it. And yet, she knew that he hadn't just brushed it aside. It wasn't in his nature to do such a thing. Still… He wanted to move on. From her, too? Did they have a future, or what this it? Was this all they'd ever be?

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed John coming out of the show room, looking for her. He saw her standing there, lit cigarette in her hand, lost in her own world. He was tempted to call out her name as soon as he saw her, but something held him back. And so he stopped and watched her for a few moments. 

He was grateful that she'd come with him today. He was thankful that she was there for him. He realized he was never happier than when he was with her, and he silently prayed that it would always be that way. He wanted her, needed her. She was one of the reasons he was the man he was. He was a different person, because of her. 

John cleared his throat as he approached her. "Just so you know, there won't be any smoking in my new car." 

Abby spun around when she heard his voice. She smiled. "Well, maybe I won't be riding in your car, then." She crouched down and put out her cigarette on the sidewalk. When she stood up, he was right in front of her. "So… How'd it go?"

He smirked proudly. "I let him settle." 

She laughed and put her lighter back in her purse. "Good boy." 

"Just call me Rover."

Abby stared at him with puzzlement, not getting it. A moment later, she shook her head. "Are you going to tell me how much?"

"Nope." John cocked an eyebrow and looked at her coyly. 

Abby nodded, her eyebrows raised. "Ahhh… I get it." She looked behind him for his new toy. "Where is it?" 

"In the garage. They're going to clean it up and give it a once over. I can do the paperwork when I come in to pick it up tomorrow." 

"Are you satisfied?"

It was John's turn to nod. "More than." 

He smiled at her, and she returned it. They stood there in silence for a few moments, each debating what to say next. It was Abby who spoke up. 

"So… You're on at eight, right?"

John brought a hand up to rub his neck. "Argh… Yeah." He looked at his watch and realized he still had time left before his shift. Good. He wasn't quite ready to let his day with her end. He looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds rolling in fast. "Uh… Maybe we should get on the El before it starts to pour."

"Yeah, maybe we should." She sighed and looked around the car lot. "I'm getting kind of tired of looking at all these fancy cars." 

They made their way across the street to the platform.

***

An El ride later, Abby and John were walking the short distance back to Abby's building. The rain had held off for a little while but the clouds were still ominous looking. However, Abby and John were in high spirits, caught up in laughter and storytelling. 

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." 

"You've been driving since you were 13?" John shook his head with wonder. "Like, on the street?"

"Yup." She looked over at John and laughed at his expression. "Well, it wasn't like I went joyriding or anything. I only did it when Mag- … my mom refused to." 

"Still…." John was still shaking his head.

Their laughter dissipated into yet another comfortable moment of silence. And though they'd experienced many pauses throughout their day together, this one was different. Still, neither one seemed eager to end it.

John couldn't resist any longer. He gently took Abby's hand in his. He wondered if she even noticed, or cared. His questions were answered when he felt her fingers tighten around his palm. He smiled to himself and glanced down at her, his eyes meeting hers as she looked up for a second. They continued walking the rest of the way in silence. Only once they'd reached the steps to her building did one of them speak up.

"This was a good day." John reluctantly let go of her hand as they stopped. 

Abby smiled warmly and looked up at him. "Yeah. Especially for you!" 

John feigned a hurt expression. "What? You didn't enjoy your lunch at Doc Magoo's?" 

She laughed. "Oh, you bet." She paused. "Thank you. I had fun."

"Really? I should take you car shopping more often, then?" 

She shook her head and looked at him seriously. "You know what I mean. It was nice to spend the day with you." 

A small smile crept across his face. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine, Abby."

Abby felt her cheeks grow hot at the way he said her name and before she could stop herself, she reached up and placed a short kiss on his cheek. Pulling away, she saw him staring at her in surprise. She swallowed and spoke. "Do you… Do you have time to talk?" 

John's face was suddenly etched with concern. "Sure." He heard a low rumble coming from above and he looked up to the sky. "Maybe we should go inside?"

Abby shook her head as she backed away from him. "No. I'm afraid that if we don't do this now, I'll chicken out."

"Okay. What is it?" 

Abby looked at the ground for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts. When she looked up again, she could see the intense expression of worry on his face. "Do you realize that we've never talked about what happened that day?"

John sighed as he released the breath he'd been holding. He knew exactly what she meant. "Yes."

When he didn't continue, she raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. "So…. Are we ever going to talk about it?" 

"I wasn't sure if you … I wasn't sure if we were ready."

"Ready?" Abby frowned. "I don't think this has anything to do with being ready."

John sighed. "Ok." He approached her tentatively, as if she'd run away if he moved too fast. "I kissed you." 

She laughed a little and shook her head. "I seem to remember that." She looked down at her hands. "I also remember kissing you back."

He smiled at the memory. "I'm glad to see we're both on the same wavelength. Did you… uh… Did you like it?"

Abby looked at him and blushed. "Maybe a little." He gave her a quizzical look. "Ok, maybe a lot. You?"

"Me?" John placed his hands around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. "Do you know how long I had waited to do that?"

A smile slowly spread across her cheeks as she traced his facial features with her mind. "How long?" 

John leaned in until his forehead was nearly leaning against hers. His voice was low. "A long time." 

"Oh." Abby bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a sigh. She failed. She looked up at him, their faces almost touching. He was so close. All she had to do was reach up and….

*CRACK!* Thunder erupted from above them, jolting the couple out of their romantic trance. They looked up and were greeted by the warm rain that had come with the storm. John started laughing as the rain trickled down his neck. He shook his head and looked back at Abby. Her hair was quickly becoming drenched. Tendrils were already sticking to her face, yet she made no move to brush them away. Instead, she stared up and John, a silent, calming expression in her eyes. 

John tried to gauge her reaction. "Are you sure you don't want to go inside now?" 

Abby shook her head slowly, a coy smile playing on her lips. John felt her wrap her arms around his torso as she pulled him in closer to her. 

"Are you prepared, John?" Her voice was quiet, almost husky.

John tilted his head to look down at her. His arms encircled her shoulders, hugging her. "Prepared for what?"

"To move on…. With us?" Abby's eyes were questioning, yet content.

John drew his head lower and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm totally prepared." He smiled at her as he brought one of his hands around to brush the wet hair from her cheek. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life. I'm ready to move on with you." 

Abby returned John's smile. "Me too." 

Slowly, Abby brought her face upwards, to reach John's. Their lips met softly, but the kiss quickly grew more passionate. For the first time, they both allowed themselves to fall into each other. All the fears, all the questions, dissolved in the falling rain. This moment was all either of them cared to focus on, and they silently chose to linger in it. They'd moved on. Together. 

***

The End


End file.
